


find me under the artificial stars

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Moments [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, fluff abound, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: It’s a hot summer and the dicktiger family is visiting the manor for a weekend. Dick has a surprise set up in the greenhouse because he’s a sap.





	find me under the artificial stars

**Author's Note:**

> A pal of mine requested Dicktiger + dancing in the greenhouse to Ella Fitzgerald surrounded by lilacs and string lights so this one is for you Chey uwu

Tiger doesn’t say anything for the sake of politeness, but he has to wonder how Alfred Pennyworth managed the upkeep of Wayne Manor and it’s grounds all by himself. The garden is splendid, and the greenhouse, both things Tiger knows requires manual labour to keep in shape. And, well… Alfred has to be getting rather old, by now. Dick once showed him a picture of himself and the butler when Dick was at least fifteen years younger than he is now, and the butler already looked quite old. In fact, he looked almost exactly as he does now… 

 

Tiger decides not to think too hard about it. 

 

He’s standing just outside the greenhouse that’s full of plants both for aesthetics and for consumption. Around him are rows of lilac trees in full bloom, and stone pathways weaving through a rose garden that ought to win awards interspersed with a bench or a few along them. Stretched beyond the rose garden is a lawn that seemed to go on for miles, bordered with a long stretch of forest. It’s a hot summer evening, and he, Dick, and Hafsa are spending a long weekend visiting Dick’s family in the manor. 

 

Some ways away, closer to the manor, Tiger can see Hafsa splashing around the pool with her favourite uncle (Damian, of course, Damian worked very hard and spent a lot of money to earn the position of favourite uncle) and Damian’s dogs. She’s grown so much over these last two and a half years, it makes Tiger’s heart hurt and he wishes she would stay a little baby forever.

 

At the moment, she’s lifting Damian up over her head and throwing him into the deep end of the pool with a shrieking laugh. It’s a comical sight, a tiny, pudgy five year lifting a fifteen-almost-sixteen year old, who has also grown astronomical amounts recently, into the air and throwing him. Alfred is sitting on a deck chair nearby, supervising them with Stephanie and Cassandra’s new baby in his lap. 

 

The only thing that puzzles Tiger about the view is that Dick is nowhere in sight. 

 

“Boo.” 

 

Tiger is not startled in the least when a pair of arms wrap around his middle from behind. He’s spent too long around bats to be startled by much of anything of the sort anymore. Besides, thinking about Dick always seems to be a surefire way to summon him. 

 

“What a coincidence that you wandered all the way out here.” Dick says, pulling Tiger backwards and into the greenhouse. “I’ve finally got it all set up.”

 

Inside the greenhouse is all lit up with string lights, attached along the roof and winding up and down vines and plants. Somewhere, concealed within the foliage, is a speaker playing an old Ella Fitzgerald song. It’s a gorgeous set up. 

 

“Is this a fire hazard?” 

 

That makes Dick laugh. “It might be, a little bit. Alfred doesn’t know I did this.” 

 

“He’s going to find out.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. And I’m going to be in so much trouble. But for now, let’s just be stupidly romantic.” Dick moves to be facing Tiger, letting his arms slip up around Tiger’s shoulders. Tiger’s hands naturally gravitate towards Dick’s hips, as they always do. He’s been putting his hands there for years, now, and it’s such a familiar thing. Not familiar like the weight of a gun in his hand is. This, everything he has with Dick, is something he’s actually proud of. 

 

They start swaying in time to the music. It’s not really  _ dancing _ , but Tiger supposes he might as well think of it as dancing. It’s slow-dancing. He remembers when Dick taught him to slow dance, after first having to explain to him what slow dancing is. It’s not really dancing. But that’s not really what it’s supposed to be. 

 

Tiger enjoys slow dancing, even if it’s one of the many things he will never admit. This isn’t dancing, it’s an excuse to hold your lover close and look into their eyes and feel their love and the music wash over you like a warm Mediterranean wave, and Tiger really loves it. He really loves Dick. 

 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Dick moves in closer until he and Tiger are practically chest to chest. They continue to move in slow circles. The corners of Dick’s mouth are quirked up in a smile, a small, subdued smile that is so far from the bright grin he puts on for so many people. It’s a very soft, very real smile. 

 

Even after all this time, Tiger almost can’t believe he’s able to make Dick smile like that. 

 

Dick tilts his face up, and Tiger gets the hint. He goes from having his hands on Dick’s hips to wrapping his arms as much around his waist as he can, leans down, and kisses him. 

 

Dick’s lips are always so soft. Tiger could kiss him forever. He never really understood people who said kissing was magical until he kissed Dick for the first time. Dick would certainly tease him if he ever said such things out loud, and as much as Tiger knows Dick doesn’t mean it maliciously he still is much too prideful to subject himself to it willingly. But he thinks about these kinds of things often. Thinks about how much Dick Grayson has changed his life and him for the better without even realizing it. 

 

That last bit was in his wedding vows. Three years ago, today. 

 

He will have to stop kissing Dick eventually, but he really doesn’t want to. So he doesn’t, not yet. Tiger draws it out, cups Dick’s jaw and tilts his head to kiss him deeper. Dick is an enthusiastic participant, moving his lips against Tiger’s like he, too, could do this forever. 

 

And Tiger knows he probably could. One time he asked Dick why he loved kissing so much, if it really feels that good to him, and Dick said it wasn’t about the physical sensation as it was the intimacy of the act that he really was drawn to. 

 

At some point during the kiss they’d stopped moving, now just standing there in the beautifully lit greenhouse, old love songs still playing, wrapped up in each other. 

 

Tiger hopes they can keep doing this for the rest of their lives. He hopes that the rest of their lives will be a long time. 

 

Tiger never wanted to live a long life until he found Dick Grayson. 


End file.
